Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-305518 discloses a pipe bending processing apparatus which is provided with a bending roll and in which a pipe is positioned with respect to the circumferential surface of the bending roll, a presser is revolved with respect to the bending roll while the portion of the pipe to be bent is clamped between the bending roll and the presser, and the pipe is bent and deformed along the bending roll.
In the pipe bending processing apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Application Publication, a clamp and the presser are supported so that they can be brought into contact with and withdrawn from the bending roll, the apparatus is provided with a rotary plate that is disposed rotatably about an axis coaxial with the bending roll axis and, in addition to the rotary plate, with a fixed plate provided with cams that determine the movement trajectory of the clamp and presser, and the pipe bending processing is performed by rotating the rotary plate with one actuator.
In the pipe bending processing apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Application Publication, although one actuator is sufficient for performing the pipe bending processing, a separate actuator is necessary for lifting the bending processing apparatus to the level of the supported pipe.